


Waiting For Him

by FayeKnows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lust, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeKnows/pseuds/FayeKnows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot with Castiel in your living room. It might grow into something more later.</p><p>I don't not own any of CW's Characters from the television series Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For Him

You were sitting in your living room blankly starting at the television it felt weird not being with ‘the boys’. They had grown on you in the short time that you stayed with them. Aiding in their search for the local monster that made the woods outside of town it’s hunting grounds. You knew the woods better than any park ranger spending most of your childhood creeping on the edge going father in as you grew older. You had even seen the monster once or twice, though it never seemed to mind your presence there. It knew your scent like any other creature of the woods. After a while you made sure to stay clear of ever crossing it’s path again once the killings started. You had spoken of the beast only to be mocked for your tall tales. The only person who truly believed you was a girl who lived in the woods with her father. She claimed to have also seen the huge beast once by the river. The killings went on for a couple years here and there. The papers said it was a travelling serial killer and to be on the lookout for faces who showed up around when the killings accrued. A couple people were taken into custody, one a trucker and the other a business man, only to find another kill while they were locked up.

Life went on like usual though, people still went deep into the woods. Some hoping to capture the beast on film or in a trap convinced it was an upset big foot. Teens still camped by the river, children still played on the edge of the tree line, and hunters still went in on hunting season. A pattern formed over time, the locals were never the ones to die, maybe a minor injury if anything. One day a knock came to the door. That’s when you met Sam and Dean Winchester, asking all their strange questions. While in the middle of your bazar interview Castiel showed up in your living room. After the initial shock and confusion they told you everything, the truth.

Once the beast was dead their victory was hallow for you. It had been the girl who lived in the woods with her father, only she had killed her father long ago when she first turned. It was sad really, she had strength enough not to kill those she recognized by smell. If no one had gone into the woods would she have killed at all or would she have resorted to killing the locals? It was a question the Winchesters answered quickly. Monsters always kill. It had taken a week to collect all the answers, track her once she fled, and end her life. By that point you had fallen for Castiel who always seemed to pop up for the smallest of reasons. Now you knew why, he was just as infatuated with you as you were him and it didn’t take long for the spark between the two of you to ignite into a swirling fire of passion. It had been a while since Castiel had stopped by. He had told you things were turning for the worst in Heaven meaning you wouldn’t see him as much. He came to you at least once a week if not more but it had been three weeks since you last saw him. It took all you had not to call Dean or Sam to find out what happened, you might not like the answer. You could live believing he moved on and had to help fix his home, even now thinking about him being dead made your stomach churn. If he was dead…no he can’t die it would be the end of you.

You shut the television off and stood at the window. Watching the children play in a sprinkler across the street. You were locked up in your house worrying about an angel trying to save the world while everyone else was doing normal everyday things. You sighed heavily, how great it was to be naive.

“Did you miss me ______?” You heard the smooth lusty voice of Castiel. You turned with a smile to see him sitting on the couch with his coat on the arm of the chair. His white button up shirt was undone and left to hang open, the blue tie pulled loose away from his neck. Your breath hitched as you eyed his beautiful vessel. His eyes glowed lightly wishing he could show you all of him in his full glory. You bit your bottom lip between your teeth as you slowly moved closer to him.

“Castiel…I love you. It isn’t just about sex for me but every time you are near me that’s all I want from you.” You whispered.

He tilted his head to the right slightly with a serious face. “I know. I also feel the need to be one with you, always. I want to share everything with you but I cannot.”

You smiled as you leaned down to kiss his soft lips lightly, moving a hand down his smooth toned chest to his stomach. He looked you in the eyes as you pulled away just inches apart. You straddled his lap and wrapped your arms around his neck tightly hiding your face in the crook of his neck. “I missed you so much….I was afraid…”

“I’m sorry ______.” He held you tightly moving his fingers through your hair. You wished you could stay like this forever.

You sat up kissing his lips again you felt his tongue rub your bottom lip that you so often bit at the sight of him. You allowed him to enter deepening the kiss. You pulled away slightly biting his lip as you started pulling your shirt off. He groaned moving his hands to unhook your bra. In one swift movement you removed them both grabbing his tie in your fist you pressed your bare breast to his chest. Your chilled flesh against his hot body sent shivers down your spin. He took your mouth again rubbing his hands down your back wanting to touch every part of you. Parting the kiss he kissed your jaw. You lifted your head allowing him to kiss down your neck to your shoulder he paused to bite you firmly but gently sucking between his love bites. Your eyes rolled as waves of pleasure consumed you; a loud moan left your lips as you pulled the hair at the nape of his neck. All too soon he stopped, moving your body back as he kissed your throat down between your breasts. He sat back admiring your form as though it were a feast set out just for his pleasure. Cupping your breasts in his hands he rubbed his thumbs over your hardening nipples leaning down to lick them till they were fully erect. He placed his hot mouth over your nipple sucking and swirling his tongue till he was satisfied and moved to the other one; his hands gripping your hips. Biting your lip you held your head back running your fingers though his hair absorbing every touch.

Without warning he picked you up and laid you down on the couch kissing a line from your breasts to your belly button where he lingered dipping his tongue into the crevice. You closed your eyes enjoying his mouth on your flesh. His hands were at the sides of your hips holding him up. At your waist band he ran the tip of his tongue above it, your stomach tightened in excitement. You moved your hand down to undo your jeans but he grabbed your hand silently; a smirk on his face. Your breathing grew heavier. He moved to his elbows as he slowly unbuttoned your jeans looking up into your eyes as he kissed every little bit of flesh that was revealed. He slid them down slightly till just a part of your slit was showing. Without breaking eye contact he dipped his tongue down making little circles on your clitoris. You squirmed wanting more; his eyes glowed even brighter now. He stood undoing his own pants removing everything leaving him completely naked before you. You slid your jeans off before sitting up and inviting him to sit. When he did you straddled him again his hard length resting between you. He pulled you close crashing your lips together in a fiery passionate kiss. Without breaking the kiss you put him at your entrance slowly going down on him.  You bucked your hips back and forth slowly riding him. He moaned into your mouth. Grabbing your hips he pulled away bouncing you down hard as he slammed into you with his own hips. You could feel the pressure growing inside you as you moaned his name. As your orgasm hit you dug your nails into his shoulder. He slowed down his thrust to match the tightening spasm of your pussy around him. Once it began to fade he increased his speed teasing your now ultrasensitive nerves. You moaned and moved with him before he once again picked you up this time leaving you on your hands and knees. He moved over your back but instead of reentering he kissed your shoulder moving his hands all over your body as he went lower. Squeezing your butt with both his hands you hear him sigh lightly and move his hips into you. Moving back he kneeled on the floor leaning over the couch cushion. You felt his hot mouth against your sex switching from sucking your clitoris to licking at your opening you arched your back sticking your rear high while sinking down to your elbows. Small moans and mews erupted from your throat.

You felt his hands at your thighs pulling you back as he moved towards the floor. You were kneeling over his face as he devoured your sex you moved to lick the pre come that that dripped down his length. Taking the tip of his dick into your mouth you swirled your tongue while sucking lightly, he tasted sweet unlike any man you have ever been with. He moved his hand down to cover himself from your torturous mouth and placed his other hand at your stomach to urge you to move away, this was for you not him. He dipped his tongue into your anus and you shivered, your body began to tremble as you came against his mouth. After the waves for pleasure stopped you sat on the edge of the couch looking at his sweat covered body, panting heavily. His eyes were full of pure lust and admiration making you blushes. You leaned back and spread your legs for him. Getting on his knees he moved to you lining his dick up to your entrance. His eyes locked on yours, they glowed brightly but not enough to do any damage to you. Slowly he entered setting a perfect rhythm with your bucking hips. While staring into his glowing eyes you felt a beautiful calm wash over you, like you were dreaming. Your body felt light and wonderful with your toes and fingers starting to tingle. Leaning in close he moaned your name just inches away from your face never breaking the eye contact. It felt like you were floating your whole body deliciously numb and quivering.

“_______ don’t slip away…..”He purred kissing your lips lightly to bring you out of whatever trance he was putting you in.

With a scream of his name you ran your nails down his back as he thrust hard into you making you have an earth shattering orgasm. He moaned your name loudly as he released his seed as deep as he could go. You were seeing stars as your bodies fell limp around one another. His head lay on your breasts as they moved franticly up and down trying to catch your breath. Your heart beat filled his head when he closed his eyes. You moved his face to look at you to see his vessels blue eyes staring back; you kissed his forehead moving the sweat covered hair from his face.

It was perfect. He was perfect.

When you both caught your breath you asked “What was that?”

He licked his lips tasting you on them still. “Heaven.”

You blushed. “Did other Angels or anything see us?”

“I don’t know but I don’t care either. I love you ________ and wanted you to see it. That’s the only way I could think of showing you.” He nuzzled into you.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think of it?


End file.
